


KOHAKU & AIRA

by kohakucchii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst here and there, Alternate Universe, Based off of Dash & Lily, But Aira adores it, Comedy, F/M, Get ready for the Holidays!, Kohaku despises Christmas, M/M, Slow Build, Teen Romance, cheesy as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakucchii/pseuds/kohakucchii
Summary: Kohaku hates Christmas, but his Yuletide spirits brighten when he finds a mysterious red notebook filled with clues hidden at his favorite bookstore.Aira loves Christmas, but the prospect of a lonely holiday inspires him to connect with Kohaku through the notebook - and send him on another dare.Based off of the Dash & Lily book series and Netflix adaptation!
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Oukawa Kohaku/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Kohaku

**Author's Note:**

> Please know I am not used to writing fics much, but this is a series that is dear to my heart, and I want to share it with all of you! Prepare to go through a bumpy ride how how Kohaku and Aira get together during the holiday season in this AU based off of the Dash & Lily series. Please note this is heavily dialogue and thought based, but I believe it will be worthwhile. The projected end date for this fic will be on New Years Eve. Please enjoy!

_Imagine this._

_You’re in your favorite bookstore, scanning the shelf where your favorite books reside, and there…_

_Nestled between the familiar spines sits a red notebook._

_Imagine you’re in New York, and it’s Christmas._

_You’re surrounded by people, by possibility…_

_And the hope that, somewhere in the city,_

_Is that one person that’s meant for you._

_You just have to find them._

_How do you do that?_

_It all depends on the kind of person you are. ♡_

~~~~~

**December 17th**

_♪ Joy to the world ♪_

_♪ The Lord had come ♪_

_♪ Let earth receive her king ♪_

_‘S the most detestable time of the year._

Kohaku Oukawa walks up the Subway staircase past a group of obscene Christmas carolers, whose harmonies were a bit too off pitched for his liking. 

_The forced cheerin’, the streets filled with all kinds of bustlin’ folk._

Sparing the carolers a small glance, he makes a bit of a face before deciding to make a sharp turn into the other direction, stuffing his hands over into the pockets of his coat.

_Them carolers who’ve had so much eggnog they’ve forgotten the words to em’ foolish songs._

As the pink-haired boy continues on, he begins to make his way through the crowds and busy streets of New York. However, he can’t help but pause for a moment at the sight of a young woman approaching a man around her age with two warm cups of hot chocolate, both of them grinning ear to ear with eyes full of adoration toward one another. 

_And, o’course, the couples are naïve enough to mistake the so-called ‘holiday spirit’ for bein’ in love._

It wasn’t long before the young woman placed her hands upon her lover's shoulders, leaning up for a kiss as the young man leant down to close the distance between them. 

_I reckon I made that mistake once, too._

As Kohaku watches the couple fit into a loving embrace, he can’t help but play certain memories in his head that involve not only himself, but a certain someone with sleek Carolina blue hair and amber eyes in place of the couple. The couple that believed they were meant to be during all of the Christmas cheer and Holiday goodwill. The couple that believed they had it all. The couple that believed nothing could get in their way. 

_Never again-_

“Oi, watch where ya goin’!”

“Season’s greetings!”

A random passerby had suddenly bumped into Kohaku’s side, pulling him away from his thoughts. Although they had bumped into him, he might’ve not had a problem with it if it weren’t for the sudden flurry of _tinsel_ he found suddenly covering a majority of his black coat from the impact. Let alone, the passerby hadn’t even apologized for getting his coat all a mess!

Before Kohaku could turn around and possibly send some curses down the passerby’s way, he began to feel his phone buzz within his pocket. Huffing out a small breath, he brings a gloved hand down to grab it, only to be greeted with a message from one of his guardians.

_**Niki-han: I’m at the airport now! Kohaku-chan, are you sure you’re okay with being at Rinne-kun’s place?** _

_Apparently there ain’t no emoji that can show ya proper emotions when ya feel like ya been tossed to the side by one of ya guardians so they can spend their lil’ Holiday season on some island trip._

Taking a moment, Kohaku decides to respond with a simple ‘thumbs up’, figuring it may be best to stick with something plain and simple so he doesn’t get heated up by the fact he would not be spending the season with Niki, one of his guardians. 

_♪ He rules the world ♪_

_♪ With truth and grace… ♪_

_Well, at least someone around here knows those damned words…_

_♪ The glories of ♪_

_♪ His righteousness ♪_

Having enough of staying around reminiscing on things he couldn’t do anything about, Kohaku once again proceeds to walk forward to his desired location. Continuing on however, his ears begin to be filled with the continuation of the Christmas carols he was wishing to get away from.

_♪ Here we come a-wassaling ♪_

_♪ Among the leaves so green ♪_

_♪ Here we come a-wand’ring ♪_

_♪ So fair to be seen… ♪_

_Gosh, do these fools ever stop singin’?! I swear it sounds like they just keep followin’ me wherever I go!_

_Well… There is one place I reckon I can go to without havin’ to deal with all em’ holiday hordes._

As Kohaku begins to speed up his pace to make an escape from the agonizing screeching voices of Christmas carols, he begins to finally see his desired location up ahead, the place where he could be free of all of the Holiday nonsense. 

_Some bookstores around think they needa host somethin’ like a cookie-makin’ class in order to sell ya some Proust._

_Not the Strand, that’s fer sure._

~~~~~

“I dunno who was the one organizing em’ shelves of yours, but this book ain’t in the right place. Whoever put it under “G” is a real fool!”

Kohaku was rather particular about the _Strand_ despite having no ownership of the place, nor was he even an employee there. But this bookstore was a place Kohaku found extreme comfort in, a place that he could call home. Whether it was a place where he truly loved to read and learn new things, or a place where he could escape his guardians, call it what you will, but this place was truly where Kohaku felt he could be at complete ease. Due to this, he knew every little nook and cranny about the store and how things should be placed, at least in his eyes. 

Sighing, he holds the misplaced book in his hand and begins to walk down the aisle the book was _properly_ supposed to be placed at. Using his free hand, he decides to let his fingers graze the hard covers of the books as he walks down, always being able to tell if the books were in their proper places or not. As he continues down the path, he can’t help but feel his fingers brush over a certain book wedged between the other books that stuck out, not only in size, but it was a book that Kohaku had never seen before. For some reason, this had only seemed to annoy him, as he sighs, grabs the unfamiliar book off of the shelf, and begins to make a beeline toward the front desk.

“Hey, this book also is in the wrong section, so-”

However, much to Kohaku’s dismay, the employee at the front desk was currently busy on the phone, and had no time to listen to Kohaku’s little ramble about another misplaced book.

Furrowing his eyebrows a bit, Kohaku decides to turn around and simply finish the job himself once again. Although, as he gives the book a second glance, he cannot help become a bit intrigued by the title…

_Do you dare? ♡_

Curiosity getting the best of him, he decides to flip open the first couple of pages.

_I’ve left some clues for you, stranger. If you want them, turn the page! ～('▽^人)_

_If you don’t, put the book back on the shelf like some boooring person. (￣ヘ￣)_

  
Glancing around, Kohaku can’t help but be a bit intrigued. Just what kind of book was this? 

_Oh well, the heck do I hafta lose?_

He flips the page again.

_So, you’ve decided to play? Ahaha, you already seem like all kinds of fun! Shall we begin? (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡_

Flip.

_A coded message! You can decipher it with the right books._

_But only if you can find them~_

_Your first clue needs you to do a bit of heavy reading._

_You’ll need to look for ~French~ pianism._

“Now what in the hell is French pee-ann-esm?”

_Oh oh! And if you even think about using your phone to figure this out, don’t bother playing! ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ_

Kohaku reads this and can’t help but laugh a little under his breath.

~~~~~

“French… pee-ann-esm…”

“I’m not telling you anything.”

Kohaku is holding the mysterious book in his hand as he stands in front of the information desk, looking at the store employee with perfectly kept silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Kohaku and the store employee, who he referred to as Izumi-han, would often have small quarrels like this back and forth due to the nature of their stubborn personalities.

“But ain’t this the information desk? What, are ya not obligated t’ gimme some information?”

Izumi, not at all looking up from his computer, continues typing at a few random keys, not at all wanting the pink haired boy to have such an attitude toward him, as he believed he was _much_ better than to stoop to that level for some brat. 

“Look Izumi-han, if ya actin’ this way because of the stuff I was sayin’ earlier, I… apologize.” he says, even sounding a little hesitant as he hadn’t exactly wanted to apologize. “I… I know ya would never mis-shelve a book.”

**_Click click click._ **

Gritting his teeth a bit, Kohaku did not take kindly to still being ignored despite apologizing already, even making up some excuses to try and get him on his side. 

“Oi, I don’t understand! Did I do ya wrong? Are ya just takin’ pleasure from my sufferin’?! Could ya at least tell me the damned section I’m supposed t’-”

“I’m not allowed!”

Izumi finally looks up.

“Jeez, you are _sooo_ annoying today! I promised him I wouldn’t discuss anything related to that. But since you asked, there’s a little pleasure.”

“...Ya said _him_.”

“...No I didn’t, brat.”

“ _Yeah,_ ya did! Ya said ‘him.’ He’s a him, and he is testin’ my knowledge on the store, ain’t he?”

Izumi decides to remain silent, sending a look of sharp pointed daggers toward Kohaku’s direction.

“Thank ya kindly for ya help, Izumi-han.~”

“I didn’t help you, brat! And by the way, its _Pianism_ , not whatever in the world you were saying!”

~~~~~

_Alrighty, Clue Boy._

_If this is how ya wanna play it…_

_…_ _Game on!_

Kohaku can never say no to a challenge. But something about this game sparked something within him, giving him a new feeling of determination and a rise in his competitiveness. 

_Pianism got somethin’ to do with pianos, but there ain’t nothin’ in the music section…_

_Unless…_

Kohaku glances up to see a rather huge book peeking over the top of one of the shelves, one that could easily be counted as more than 700 pages.

_Looks like I gotta do some heavy readin’._

After hopping off of a ladder he had to use to obtain said book, he blew off the dust of the book that clearly hadn’t been touched by human hands in quite a long time. Opening it up, he begins to flip through the pages.

_Hm… It’s a code. Page 88, seventh line, second word._

He begins to write in the notebook.

ARE  YOU 

“...Am I what?”

_Fufu, let’s make this harder for you. Next clue! Fat Hoochie Prom Queen. ┐(︶▽︶)┌_

“Ko ko ko ♪ ya ain’t slick on this one. Obviously YA, obviously pink.”

He is able to write some more.

ARE  YOU  GOING 

TO 

_Ohh, but your next book isn’t a Christmas story, but…_

_Santa does show up to hand out weapons! Σ(°△°|||)_

Clue by clue, Kohaku is being led all throughout the library from all of the different directions this mysterious person was giving him. For this clue, Kohaku reaches a shelf that contains the book _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe._

_Now, I’m just assuming you read this as a little kid, but what bothered you most from the scene in the book, stranger?_

ARE  YOU  GOING 

TO  BE  LONELY 

“Fufu, that one is easy. Why is lil’ ole jolly St. Nick givin’ an eight-year-old a knife?”

Kohaku was beginning to feel rather confident in himself. Maybe getting a little cocky, even.

_If you said Santa Claus arming an eight-year-old, this can go on longer I suppose! ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)_

_Your next clue is inside the most popular title…_

_In Sex and Sexuality. (°ロ°) !_

This one throws Kohaku off guard completely.

Slowly walking toward the section, Kohaku is even a bit hesitant in being around such a section of the bookstore. He wonders what kind of game this boy could be playing with him, even thinking this might’ve been some huge joke now-

“Kohaku?”

Kohaku suddenly jolts backwards at hearing the sudden call of his name. He turns his head, only to be greeted with a familiar face. Well, a face that he wasn’t exactly _wanting_ to see, to be specific.

“I didn’t know you were in town.”

_He wouldn’t, because we ain’t friends._

“No one’s in town. Everyone is off in different places in the world, hmm?”

_Uhuh._

_Back when I was datin’ one of his friends, we were pulled into the same social circle. But now we ain’t been talkin’ since the breakup._

_Hiyori Tomoe-han._

As Kohaku was thinking back to the times of their shared social circle, Hiyori was rambling on about his various extravagant plans for the Holiday’s that Kohaku hadn't kept up to key on. 

“...and you know, I’m… I’m so sorry for not inviting you, I just thought it would be weird ever since your breakup with him… You know? But I didn’t know you were in town either in my defense! But you should totally still come to my party. It’s on Christmas Eve.”

“...Thank ya kindly, but ya see, one of my guardian’s is takin’ me back to Japan tomorrow.”

“..Ohh? Japan?”

“Yup. I’m supposed t’ be seein’ my cousin for the holidays, he just keeps beggin’ t’ see me.”

Hiyori looks at Kohaku a bit skeptically, as if not believing him.

“...Right. Well, that’s too bad.”

“Kaname is coming.”

“...Kaname-han is back?”

“Mhm, just for the holidays though.”

Being stopped in the middle of his clue adventure due to Hiyori making an appearance out of the blue, Kohaku forgets to realize just what kind of book he has in his hand for the next clue he had to find for the notebook. As he is thrown off, Hiyori can’t help but look down at the book Kohaku had in his hands, which had a bit of a _suggestive_ title, which causes Hiyori to furrow his eyebrows a bit…

“...Kohaku, is there something Kaname should, uh, know..?” he asks, referring down to the book he had in his hand. 

As if Kohaku had been a deer in the headlights, he remains quiet as he settles for one simple answer.

“...Tell em’ I’m just tryin’ new stuff.”

“...Allllrighty then.” Hiyori settles with, and begins to turn away slowly.

~~~~~

_Fufu, the fact that you were willing to stand in the bookstore with a book that has such a suggestive title shows that we have a pretty promising future! (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡_

_But I have a few rules._

_One. If you are not a teenage boy, please just put the notebook back on the shelf you found it._

_Love is something I have been looking for, and if another boy isn’t on your radar, then please put it back!_

_And finally, since you’ve made it this far, you’re obviously pretty Rabuu~ly, stranger!_

_But I want to know…_

As Kohaku flips to the next page, a paper suddenly falls out from the pages and onto the floor. Naturally, he picks it up.

_Are you brave?_

~~~~~

“...Oi, is this thing even on?”

Kohaku taps at a microphone that is located deep within the store, a place that was often used for open mic nights at the bookstore. Although at the moment, no sort of event was going on, and the store was simply filled with various customers.

“Um… Sorry to interrupt ya browsin’, um… But I’ve been asked to share a dramatic readin’, or whatever this is…” he says, even beginning to murmur a few words under his breath. 

He looks down to the paper.

“‘It’s comin’ on Christmas.’ Um… "

The customers began to turn their heads in the direction of where Kohaku stood alone.

“‘They’re cuttin’ down trees… putin’ up reindeer… singin’ songs of joy an’ peace… Oh, I wish I had a river… that I could skate away on…. But it don’t snow here, y’see…”

_Maybe ya thought this would scare a fella like me off. But I love this song ya chose for me t’ read off to the crowd, which means ya must love it, too._

_…_ _Are ya here now, Clue Boy?_

_Did ya turn up to see if I had the guts t’ follow through?_

“‘Oh I wish I had a river. I’m so hard t’ handle.’”

“‘I’m selfish, and ‘m sad.’”

“‘An’ now I’ve gone an’ lost the best baby I’ve ever had.’”

“‘Oh, I wish I had a river t’ skate away on.’”

“‘It’s comin’ on Christmas.’”

**_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz._ **

As Kohaku continues to read on, the mic begins to cut out which causes him to sharply turn his head back toward the side.

“Oi, what the hell are ya doin’?!”

“I’m putting you out of your misery.”

Standing there was none other than Izumi, who had the end of the mic’s cord in his hand, spinning it around as he looked over to Kohaku.

“The hell Izumi-han! It ain’t the end of the song!”

“You got what you needed, brat.”

Kohaku had never been more confused.

“The last two words of the message? You just said them.” states Izumi, beginning to walk away from the scene. 

Quickly, Kohaku begins to open up the page of the notebook to fill in the last two blanks, finally being able to finish the message with...

ARE  YOU  GOING 

TO  BE  LONELY 

ON  CHRISTMAS 

_Are you going to be lonely on Christmas?_

Kohaku stares at the book in awe.

_So, here we are… What happens next is up to you._

_Leave a message telling me how this time of year makes you feel._

_If I like your answer, you might just hear back from me, stranger._

_…_ _If you’re not scared of course, fufu.~ ♡_

~~~~~

“Who is he, Izumi-han?”

“Tch. Even if I could tell you, I wouldn’t. You need to put that book back so someone else can play.”

Staring at Izumi for a few moments, Kohaku decides to simply ignore him and turns around, keeping the book in his hand and begins walking away.

“Hey, I said leave it there brat!”

_I ain’t scared of ya, Clue Boy._

_I’m hooked._

~~~~~

“Oi, Sakura-kun! You’re going back to Japan, and you didn’t even tell me?”

Walking in through the doors of a small café, Kohaku is greeted by his best friend, Jun, who is standing behind the front counter. The café is owned by Jun’s family, and Kohaku often stops by whenever the café isn’t busy.

“How did ya know? …Oh, Hiyori-han told ya, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he texted me all whining saying you were acting all weird. Like, even weird for you.”

“Well, forget that crap. I ain’t actually goin’ to Japan. I was just sayin’ that so I could avoid seein’ anyone over the break.”

“Oi, even me?”

“Nah, I need ya for ya delicious Japanese sweets ya got here right in the heart of New York City! Ko ko ko ♪”

The two of them share a laugh together. Their families had been rather close with one another ever since they were kids, and their friendship had remained strong throughout all these years. Jun was one of the few people who had known how Kohaku worked, and Kohaku was able to get Jun through his daily struggles. They worked well together.

As Kohaku takes a seat at the counter, he can’t help but pull out the notebook that he had tucked away in his coat, opening it up to a certain page.

_Are you going to be lonely on Christmas?_

“What’s that, Sakura-kun? You got a diary?”

“...Ah, no. I just found this thing at the bookstore…”

A few moments of silence.

“...Erm, Jun-han, you don’t recognize these scribbles, do ya?” Kohaku asks, referring to the handwriting on the pages as he flips the notebook toward Jun’s direction.

“Hm? Oh, that definitely looks like a girl's handwriting.”

“No, no. It’s a guy. At least, ‘s what they told me… Um, you don’t think it’s Hiyori-han’s handwritin’ do ya?

“Ehh? No way. Ohii-san only writes stuff on his phone, he isn’t gunna sit down and write some stuff in a book.” Jun says, laughing a little.

“Oh, well… I’m just rulin’ out suspects. Cause this book has these lil’ clues and stuff, kinda like a detective mystery, and I’ve just been uh… wonderin’ who wrote it.”

“...Sakura-kun, you like him, don’t you?”

“Jun-han, we ain’t in some elementary school grade!” Kohaku exclaims, his cheeks suddenly brushed with a bit of a pink hue.

“But you do.”

“Nu-uh, I don’t even know who it is.”

“Which is why it’s pretty weird that you like him, yeah? I mean, I haven’t heard you talk about anyone since… Um…” Jun murmurs, becoming a little hesitant.

“Jun-han, ya ain’t gotta sugarcoat it. Ya can say Kaname-han’s name. Look, I ain’t even got a clue of who this fella is, I just wanna know who they are.” Kohaku explains, standing up from his seat and walking toward an area of the café that had a case of various books and board games for customers to enjoy while being seated.

“Alright then, why don’t we set up something? Like… Maybe you can send him a message telling him to get some sort of sweet from the café here, and when he comes to place the order, then we will know his name.” Jun says, it not being long before Jun slid over a small to-go box with a slice of matcha cheesecake inside, one of Kohaku’s favorites from the café.

“...I’ll consider it. Thank ya, Jun-han.”

~~~~~

Kohaku breathes out a bit as the elevator approaches the last floor, where his guardian resided. Making it out of the elevator, he shuffles for his keys to the shared apartment, truly wanting to just go ahead and relax after such an eventful day.

**_BRRR! BRRR! BRRR!_ **

“Ah, shit!”

“Oi, Rinne-han! Did ya change the dang alarm code for ya apartment or what?! This ringin’ is killin’ my eardrums!” Kohaku exclaims, clenching his phone rather tightly as he grimances toward the security system on the wall as he awaits a response through the phone.

**_“Oi, oi! What are ya doin’ at my apartment anyways, Kohaku-chan? I thought you were spendin’ some time with Niki-kyun!”_ **

“...Yeah, I am spendin’ time with Niki-han over break, but I… Well, if I wanted a place to read, I figured I coulda just went here!”

**_“Hmm? Kyahah, Kohaku-chan, if ya just wanna use my place to bring a special someone over, ya should’ve just said so! I don’t really give a shit!”_ **

“Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just gimme the friggin’ code!”

Kohaku mumbles various curses under his breath as he begins punching in the code to the alarm, and the screechning noise finally stops.

**_“Hey, are ya gunna be touchin’ my brandy while ya over at my place? Don’t! I put good money into that stuff!”_ **

“Rinne-han, I ain’t touchin’ ya damn brandy!”

~~~~~

_Niki-han thinks I’m spendin’ time on the holiday with RInne-han, while Rinne-han thinks I’m spendin; time with Niki-han. And then my friends think I’m spendin’ my time outta the city. I’ve decided spendin’ this time alone is my lil’ Christmas gift to myself. Ko ko ko ♪_

Kohaku thinks his plan was rather smart, genius even, as he sits on the couch of Rinne’s living room eating the matcha cheesecake he got from Jun earlier. He has some random show playing on the TV to watch as he indulges himself on the sweets, but he finds his mind drifting off a little…

~~~~~

_“What are you thinking about, Kohaku?”_

_“How stupid ya can be sometimes.”_

_Kohaku and Kaname are currently laying on top of the roof together of Kaname’s apartment, splayed across all sorts of blankets and right underneath the stars. This was the peace and serenity that Kohaku craved, the one he desired for so long. And he had it, right here with the one he loved the most._

_The two cotton-candy haired males began to lean toward one another, their lips brushing lightly against each others._

_“Fufu, I’m going to miss you, Kohaku. Especially that little foul mouth of yours. It’s quite adorable.”_

_“Ah? But I ain’t goin’ anywhere, Kaname.”_

_Silence._

_“...Are ya?”_

_Kaname takes in a bit of a breath._

_“My family has a new business order. It’s all the way in Brazil, Kohaku.”_

_Kohaku couldn’t exactly comprehend what Kaname was going on about. He begins to sit up, his amethysts a bit wide._

_“I’m sorry, Kohaku. We both knew this was never going to last forever.”_

_~~~~~_

Kohaku decides to turn off the TV. He would rather not spend his evening thinking about such things of the past.

He glances over slowly, only to once again see the notebook that he had brought along with him filled with the many mysterious words written by someone he did not even know. Taking in a small breath, Kohaku begins to write.

_Ya asked me how this time of year makes me feel. I’m suspectin’ ya a kindred spirit, so I know ya will understand when I say…_

**_It’s the most detestable time of the year._ **

_~~~~~_

“Hah, I knew it. I knew you would do something about that book.”

Kohaku finds himself back at the café the next day at a time where Jun is not busy. Why is he still continuing on about the book? Not even he knows the answer to that question.”

“Nu-uh, don’t start ya crap. Just listen t’ me, alright? The clues I’m leavin’ behind, they are gunna instruct him to leave that lil’ notebook on one of em’ shelves here. All I need ya t’ do is to keep an eye out for him, ya hear me?” Kohaku explains, having a rather serious expression as he explains all of this, articulating it in a way that almost said _If ya mess this up for me Jun-han, I’ll kill ya._

“So, you can know who he is without him knowing who you are? Isn’t that a little sneaky and unfair?”

“Ko ko ko ♪ Since when have I ever been playin’ life fair?”

~~~~~

**_Ding ding._ **

“Alright everyone, today’s dessert special is the family’s special daifuku that’s filled with…”

**_Ding ding._ **

Before Jun could finish off his announcement of the new day to the line of customers that had been in front of him, he couldn’t help but notice that the sound of chimes at the door had opened and closed rather quickly. Only being able to see the back of a figure leave the café, Jun took a moment to himself. He couldn’t help but glance over to see that the notebook Kohaku dotted over had suddenly been right there on the shelf like Kohaku instructed!

_~~~~~_

“Now how the hell did ya miss him, ya buffoon!”

“Hey, he came during the lunch rush!”

“What about ya security cameras, huh?!”

“ _Goddamn!_ This is a sweets shop, why would we have those?!”

Silence.

“..Uh, but he left you a message.”

~~~~~

_Fufu, nice try.~_

_I know you sent me into a trap. (￢_￢;)_

“Ehh?! No way! There is no way he coulda known!”

_Ahaha, I’m flattered, Mystery Boy! But I’m not so easy to catch. If you want to know more about me, you’re gunna have to do it through this notebook!_

_And if you want my name, you’ll have to earn it…_

_With a dare._

~~~~~

**December 18th**

“Sakura-kun, maybe this is a bad idea… I mean, you don’t even know who this person is, yeah? He might be totally different than what you think.”

“No, no. I do know him, Jun-han. Whenever I’m readin’ whatever he put, it’s almost like I can actually hear him. He’s sarcastic, teasin’, cruel…”

“Cruel?”

“Yup. I mean, he is sendin’ me into a dang department store right before Christmas! Clearly he ain’t got no boundaries!”

Currently, Kohaku and Jun were standing right outside a certain part of the store labeled “Santaland”, where parents could bring their children to speak with Santa and tell him whatever Christmas wishes they may have had.

“Oi, just be nice to Santa, alright?”

“I ain’t makin’ no promises.”

~~~~~

Before he knew it, Kohaku was suddenly being dragged out by two Christmas elves who were swearing to the North Pole and back that Kohaku would be “banned from Santaland for life”, or even the extreme extent of “You’ll be on the naughty list this year.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I hope whatever that climate change stuff is destroys the North Pole! Yeah, that's right! I hope the place melts to the ground and Christmas is ruined for all of ya! Ko ko ko ♪”

As the so-called Christmas elves walk away, Kohaku glances down to the fluffy red and white hat he had snatched right off of Santa’s head. His reward.

_…_ _Alright Clue Boy, I did ya little dare, and it only cost me my dignity._

_So, let’s find out what I learned from ya._

Reaching inside the hat, Kohaku begins to feel for whatever his prize may have been. Not feeling a single thing, he began to feel a little frustrated.

“Hah?! What, no! What the hell! I did everything ya asked of me, where the heck is my prize?! I ain’t even got to know ya na-… ”

His fingers suddenly brush against a texture that contrasts with the fluff of the hat in the midst of his almost breakdown of not finding anything. He pauses a moment, beginning to turn the outer edge of the hat inside out to find out what the texture had been.

As he flips it, he is greeted with a word written in pink glitter glue right on the inside of the hat.

_Aira_.

Kohaku begins to smile.

_His name is Aira-han._

_~~~~~_

**Rewind to December 17th**

_♪ Joy to the world ♪_

_♪ The Lord had come ♪_

_♪ Let earth receive her king ♪_

“Oh, Aira! Aira, thank goodness you are here!”

“Ehhh? Is it bad?”

“Oh, without you, they’re terrible!”

Aira sighs and shakes his head, grabbing the tinsel from the counter before turning off into the other direction in quite a bit of a hurry. However, with his sudden turn, he had suddenly bumped right into someone’s side rather suddenly, causing them both to stumble back a bit from the impact, the tinsel in Aira’s hand even going up in a flurry.

“Oi, watch where ya goin’!”

“Season’s greetings!” was the only thing Aira could manage to say, quickly recovering from his setback as he began to run toward the direction of the Christmas carolers. 

_♪ Repeat, repeat the sounding joy ♪_

“Ohh, it’s Aira! We are saved!”

“Uwahh, sorry I’m late! I was looking for these!” Aira explains as he begins to hand the tinsel to the Christmas carolers.

“Oh, we needed you badly. Now come on, let’s sing!”

As Aira puts on his own tinsel over his neck, he squeezes between two of the carolers and takes in a breath. From there, he begins to sing out with all the Christmas cheer he has in his heart and a wide smile, as a certain young boy watches from afar...

_♪ He rules the world ♪_

_♪ With truth and grace ♪_

_♪ And makes the nations prove ♪_

_♪ The glories of His righteousness ♪_

_Well, at least someone around here knows those damned words..._

_♪ And wonders of His love ♪_

_♪ And wonders, wonders of His love ♪_


	2. Aira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heard Kohaku's side of the story, but what about Aira's? What inspired him to start such an adventure for love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am here with the second part that offers Aira's start of the story! A few things you need to know before you proceed.
> 
> -This is an AU, so the characters are now all different ages and have all different connections! They are not related to idols at all, and some even have family relationships with one another, as you will see with characters like Wataru and Arashi and so forth. Please bare with it, I think it came off very well!  
> -I try to hint at the connections that were made in previous chapters by bolding or italicizing. You can think of these two chapters almost as puzzle pieces, as they fill in parts of the story you did not hear about in the last chapter, and vice versa. Please go back and reread some parts if you cannot recall certain events!
> 
> I think that is all for now! I also decided to add some more characters, so I hope you enjoy the small appearances they make here and there! And lastly, please continue to enjoy, and I'll do my best! Thank you! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

_ I don’t care what anyone says. _

_ This is the greatest time of the year! _

_ I loooove Christmas! _

_ I really, really do! _

_ And that’s because, in my family, Christmas is all about love. _

_ It’s when my parents met each other, and it’s when my sister met her boyfriend! _

_ I don’t have my own love story. _

_ I… I mean, I try! _

_ For a while, I had this fantasy that I'd meet the perfect guy browsing at the bookstore I like! _

“Uwah, that’s one of my favorites! Did you know it’s set in New York? Aha, all of the best books are! Have you read Seymour: An introduction? I don’t like it as much as that book, but that’s only because it's a very stream of consciousness! Like, the narrator just says whatever pops into his head, which I guess is what  _ I’m _ doing now-”

Aira’s continuous rambling met no end when it came to trying to find his potential true love. Oftentimes whenever he would try to approach someone, he found himself getting rather nervous, his words running a hundred miles per minute and meeting no end, as he was doing right now to a stranger in the bookstore he found to be rather cute.

“A-Ah! But seriously, if you like that book, you should definitely check out Seymour!”

The guy in question gave Aira a bit of a bewildered and muddled look, as Aira stands there fiddling with his fingers, cheeks beginning to warm up.

“Um… This is for school.”

“...Oh.”

_ My uncle, we call him Mr. Hibiki, says I am a bit too out there about my interests. My sister, Oneechan, says I’m too good for people my age.  _

_ Uuuu… I think they’re just trying to be nice, though… _

_ B-But that’s okay!  _

_ I don’t have a love story. But I have a family, and every December, I have an apartment full of decorations and relatives and platters of food and- _

“...Why are you packed?”

“Uuuu… W-We are so so sorry, Aira! I-It’s just, you know, your Father and I n-never had a honeymoon, and so we did a lot of talking and thinking to one another, a-andwethoughtitmightbeagoodideajustthisonceto-”

“We decided to have a honeymoon this year, for the Holidays.” interrupts one of Aira’s parents, walking forward and placing his hand upon his lover's own shaking one, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he looks forward.

Aira had just come in after a day of running some errands through the city, only to come home to several suitcases out near the front door that belonged to his parents. Usually their entire family, including his sister, would always take trips together for any occasion, although never around Christmas. And for his parents to suddenly declare they were leaving, on Christmas,  _ without them _ , had only rang many alarms in his head. 

“I know this is rather sudden, Aira, but Mayoi-san and I have decided to be selfish, just this once, to celebrate the Lord’s day together for our honeymoon. I am certain you and your sister will do just alright without us.” Tatsumi says with a small, warm smile. “Besides, I am sure Keito is more than happy to spend this quality time with the both of you.”

~~~~~

“I am sure the both of you would be quite pleased to know I won’t be spending the Holidays here with the two of you this year.” Keito says, zipping up some of his own luggage as he spoke to Aira. 

Keito Hasumi was a close family friend of Aira’s household, acting as a mentor to Aira since childhood. Although he was rather strict, he was always there to watch over both Aira and his sister when Tatsumi and Mayoi were off at work providing for the family.

“I have certain business I need to attend to out of state, an urgent business matter.” he further explains, glancing down at his watch for a moment and letting out a sigh. “It seems as though my ride is here. You will do just fine, Aira. You are almost old enough to be on your own. I know you understand.”

Aira could only stand there with a saddened smile on his face.

That just left him and his sister.

~~~~~

“Oneechan, I thought we could go to Dyker Heights to see the lights tonight. I know our parents won’t be here, but I thought… Maybe we could keep up the tradition?”

Arashi, or  _ Oneechan _ , as Aira called her, was currently seated on the couch looking at a small handheld mirror she had in her palm as she was applying some eyeliner to her lid. As she heard her younger brother speak, she took a moment to look over in his direction. 

“Ohh, I’m so sorry Aira-chan, but I actually have a date tonight, and he is coming over any moment now.” she says, even sitting up a little more as she speaks with a kind smile. “I don’t mean to sound rude by saying this either dear, but could you please go somewhere when he comes over? For me?” she asks, even batting her eyes just a little bit to add the extra persuasion effect. 

“A-Ahh… But of course.” 

Although Aira hadn’t exactly been the happiest person on earth due to one event after another not going his way, he hadn’t wanted to ruin this for his sister. After all, she had finally been together with someone she really loved and adored.

So, Aira takes his leave.

~~~~~

_ I don’t have a love story, and that’s okay. _

Aira decided to take a stroll that was a few streets down from his apartment, knowing the area well and deciding it would be the safest option for the time that his sister wanted alone. As he walks by the many stores and small shops, he couldn’t help but pause as he looks through one of the windows. Through here, which had been a small coffee shop, several friends had been seated at a table, sipping on hot cocoa together, laughing, smiling, having one of the more simple times of their lives.  _ Happy. With one another. _

_ I don’t need one.  _

_ Because I have Christmas! _

The blonde decides to push off all previous thoughts and pulls out his phone, deciding to make a rather bold move for himself and pulling up a certain social media platform and beginning to type rather quickly.

**_Aira: Calling all Christmas carolers!_ **

~~~~~

“Uwahh, Oneechan, I formed my own caroling troupe--!”

“ _ AAAAAAAAAH?! _ ”

“E-Eeeeek!”

“Mika-chan, there is no reason to be so loud dear!”

Being rather startled by this scream, Aira quickly shuts the door to his sisters room, leaving the two alone. Although, Aira doesn’t exactly see what the big deal was, as when he had opened the door, Arashi had simply been doing her boyfriend’s makeup, which was a rather common thing between the two.

“Jeez, he is always so jumpy…” Aira murmurs, sighing a little and deciding to head toward his room.

~~~~~

“Ah, can we try that again, Aira-chan?”

Arashi peeks through the doorway to see Aira over on his bed, writing in a journal he kept for himself and listening to one of his favorite music groups through his phone outloud. Looking up, Aira meets her gaze and giggles just a little, reaching over and turning down the music on his phone, allowing her to continue on.

“Did you do anything fun today?”

“Mhm! I formed a caroling troupe. Ahh, I just  _ looove _ singing around the Holidays, and this is a perfect way to do it and have fun!”

“And who exactly is in this caroling troupe?” Arashi asks, walking further into the room as she wanted to become more invested in her younger brothers plans for the Holidays.

“Ah, just some friends from the neighborhood, is all. Nnnn… but they are a little bit older than me… Like Rei, Kaoru, Koga, Adonis… ”

“Aira-chan, are you hanging out with adults again?”

This was not the first time Aira and Arashi had a conversation like this. It wasn’t unusual for Aira to be hanging out with people who weren’t his age, usually being a rather bit older than him. But it was not done without reason.

“Oneechan, they’re easier to talk to! They aren’t like the people my age, they don’t judge what I wear, a-and they aren’t stupid!”

“Oh, dear. I am so sorry this Christmas is not the way you wanted it to be…”

“No, no, it’s fine, Oneechan. It’s not bad, I’m fine!”

“Aira-chan, you are not Santa Clause, you know. You don’t have to pretend to be jolly.”

This made Aira avoid her gaze a little, deciding it was better to focus on his fingers fiddling with one another in his lap.

“Nnn.. It’s just… everyone has someone for Christmas except me… A-Ah, but enough about me! How is it with Mika?”

“Oh, it is just  _ amazing _ ! Us being together is all I could ever imagine it being, and more. Mm… But you know… I think I really do like him. I mean,  _ really _ like him.”

“Ahaha, I’m happy for you, Oneechan! I know you’ve really liked him for quite some time!”

Although Aira had said such encouraging things with a happy smile and a cheerful voice, Arashi could tell that he was still feeling down and was only trying to put up a front for her. Frowning a little, she reaches over and places a hand upon his shoulder.

“Hey, you’re absolutely  _ amazing _ . You will find someone amazing too.”

“No, no, no. I’m not like you. I’m not cute and I don’t stand out in any way like you do. I’m not good at meeting guys or talking to them, either. I’m only good at scaring them away…”

“Fufu, can you give me some tips then? Because they won’t leave me alone and it’s  _ exhausting _ .” Arashi decides to say, wanting to lighten up the mood a little for Aira’s sake.

“Oii, you’re a  _ model _ , Oneechan! What do you expect?!” Aira says, even having a bit of a pout now and deciding to throw the nearest pillow in sight toward her, resulting in the both of them laughing out together. As their giggles begin to settle down, Arashi glances over and notices a red notebook that Aira had set off to the side on his bed and she decides to reach over for it, further examining the cover.

“Oh my, I remember these notebooks. Mr. Hibiki used to give them to us when we were younger. Remember how he always said they would be good for us to have an ‘outlet for our feelings’? Nee, I only wrote about two entries unfortunately, but you stuck with it, Aira-chan! Do you mind if I ask why?”

“Nnn, well… If there’s something I can’t say out loud, I write it down in here, is all. Some stuff is  _ way _ too embarrassing to be said to people, I’d die if I ever had to say it!” Aira explains, now reaching over for a pen he’d left open on the bed. 

Something suddenly sparks in Arashi’s mind.

“Nee, wait! That’s perfect!” she says, suddenly ripping out a blank page from the notebook.

“Wahhh, Oneechan, what are you doing?!”

“Oh, I need that pen, too!”

“N-Ngahh… Naru-chan, whatcha doin’?” comes another voice from the outside of Aira’s room’s door frame, who was revealed to be Mika peeking his head out from the edge of it.

“Mika-chan, I thought of the perfect way to help Aira-chan find a soulmate!”

“Ohhhh no no no no! Oneechan, we are  _ not _ doing tha-”

“Mhaha, lemme help too!” Mika says, his eyes lighting up a rather bit as he makes his way into the room over to Arashi’s side. 

“Oh Mika-chan, it’ll be so amazing, it’s going to be like a scavenger hunt! Grab some books, would you? We can use them for clues!” she beams, going over to Aira’s bookshelf and beginning to push and nudge all kinds of different books around. 

“ _ Ehhhh?! _ ”

“The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Fat Hoochie Prom Queen. We can use all of these books!”

“Nnnnnn! H-Hey, I’m  _ only _ allowing this because I know it will never work!”

“Ahaha, but I haven’t told you the best part yet. You’re going to hide it…

**_At the Strand_ ** .”

“...Oh, now I  _ really _ don’t know about that.”

The Strand is Aira’s favorite bookstore, one where he could find himself able to be at complete peace without having to worry about his struggles or worries. For Arashi to say to place the notebook  _ here _ , it truly had been a rather bold move. 

“And I want you to hide it between  _ this _ book.”

Aira looks down to the red notebook Arashi had in her hand. Although this entire thing had seemed rather silly at first, Aira couldn’t help but begin to let it all sink in a little bit… What if this notebook was  _ actually _ able to help him find his soulmate? The one he had been seeking for so long?

“...Uwahh, fine, fine! But it’s my notebook, so I get to pick something to include!”

“Oh? You have a clue you want to include?”

“It’s a song.”

Aira decides to play it on his phone for the two. 

_ ♪ It’s coming on Christmas… ♪ _

“Aww, but this song is so sad!”

“I think ‘s pretty nice though, ain’t it?”

_ ♪ Singing songs of joy and peace ♪ _

_ ♪ I wish I had a river ♪ _

_ ♪ I could skate away on ♪ _

And so, Aira decided to place the red notebook on one of the shelves at the Strand that very same day. 

~~~~~

**December 18th**

**[1:37 P.M.]**

**_Izumi (￣□￣」)💙: You got a bite._ **

~~~~~

“Wahhh, did I really, did I really?! Was he nice? Was he cute? Okay, are you sure that it was a teenage boy who picked up the book?!”

In front of Aira was Izumi Sena, another close family friend who had ownership of the Strand, and was in charge of all daily operations of the store. Not answering Aira’s questions quite yet, he had furrowed his eyebrows a bit as Aira was rambling.

“Ahaha, how would you describe him?”

“...Snarly.”

“...Snarly?”

“And annoyingly pedantic. He commited to speaking into the mic about that stupid song of yours, though.”

“Did he leave a message?”

Sighing, Izumi decided to hold up the red notebook that Aira had left behind, even pushing it toward him some bit. 

“He left instructions.”

~~~~~

_ Do I dare? _

_ Not for just anyone, but apparently, Clue Boy, I dare for ya.  _

_ I admire ya words, and I salute to ya choice of music.  _

_ I ain’t too sure ‘bout how I feel about ya wanton’ to embarrass me in public, but I gotta confess, ya intrigue me.  _

**_Ya asked me how this time of year makes me feel. I’m suspectin’ ya a kindred spirit, so I know ya will understand when I say…_ **

~~~~~

“Oneechan, Oneechan!!! He said he hates Christmas!!!”

“ _ AAAAAAAAAH?! _ ”

“E-Eeeeek!”

“Mika-chan, we really should work on that! ...But you have a taker, Aira-chan? What did he say?”

“‘ **_It’s the most detestable time of the year. The forced cheering, the streets filled with all kinds of bustling folk_ ** _.” _ Aira only begins to read off the pages, having one of the most ridiculous frowns Arashi has ever seen him make. 

“My, my. He sure did get you wrong, didn’t he?”

“Wahhh, it’s because of you! You wrote those clues! You made me sound super jaded and snarky and cool!”

“But I think y’ pretty cool, Aira-chan.” Mika chimed in. 

“Ahh… thank you, Mika. But anyways, he left his own clues, and now he wants  _ me _ to follow them.”

“Oh, but that’s great! Make sure you tell us how it goes!”

“Ehh? I’m not doing it! We… We obviously have nothing in common!”

“Aira-chan, I love you. I would never make you do anything you don’t want to do. “

“...But?”

“But what? Just put the book back on the shelf and try again.”

“O-Oh… I thought you’d say I should give him another chance…”

“Oh, but that’s not how love works, dear. You either feel it, or you don’t.”

~~~~~

_ Ya intrigue me. _

These words play over and over in Aira’s mind.

He decides to shove the notebook in a drawer.

~~~~~

♪ Oh Tannenbaum, Oh Tannenbaum ♪

♪ How lovely are thy branches… ♪

_ Uuuu… I know I should write you back. _

_ But that seems scary, while caroling is cozy and safe and... _

“Hey, don’t tell me you forgot the words, hm?”

Aira doesn’t pay much attention to what one of his caroling friends say as he looks out to the distance, seeing a group of people he knew out by the fountain chatting amongst themselves.

“Oh? Do you know those kids?”

“Ah… They’re my classmates.”

Aira smiles a little to himself, not being able to help but debate a little in his mind whether he should go up to them or not. After all, what harm would it do in going out and socializing for once? However, that thought was soon immediately shut down and taped up as other people began to walk over, many of said classmates falling into the embrace of what Aira assumed were their significant others. His smile quickly fades away

_ How do you even find your true love so young and so early? I’m jealous… _

~~~~~

“Okay, so, I mapped out allll of the places I thought we could sing next! You know, all the best parks and blocks, and there’s-”

“Oii, it’s too damn cold to keep signing right now!” barks a certain one of the group, even making a bit of a face as he shoves his hands down into his pockets.

“Oh, well… Then we could do something else! Ah, I heard there’s a new Pixar movie about a stapler who falls in love with the piece of paper! I think it would be really-”

“My apologies, Aira, but I have a few matters of my own to attend to.”

“Sorry, sorry~ I have a date with a cute girl I met this morning, so I can’t afford to be out and about much longer.~”

“Sorry, I cannot stay around either.”

They all began to walk away.

“A-Ahhh, we could just get a cup of hot chocolate, that’s all!”

“...Or maybe even just… Do whatever you guys want?”

Aira continues looking out to his group that walked away, but the ravenette of the group can’t help but turn around and begin to approach Aira.

“Look, Aira. I was not that close with many classmates myself when I was your age, either. Teenagers can be quite troublesome.” Rei begins to say. “But if you find that you do not want to be alone, I’m afraid you may need to expand your bubble.”

“Eh…? But I don’t have a bubble…”

“Kukuku… You may want to look at your map.” he finishes with, and begins walking away one more. 

The blonde clenches the map in his hand a little, but decides to listen to what Rei had to say. Bringing the piece of paper up to his line of vision, he looks at the places he marked off, only to see that he truly  _ did _ have his own little bubble, as each and every spot he marked made one full circle. 

~~~~~

Aira decides to take the red notebook out of his drawer, and reads.

_ ‘S the most detestable time of the year. _

_ The forced cheerin’, the streets filled with all kinds of bustlin’ folk.  _

_ The feelin’ that you’re expected to be joyful, even when ya ain’t. _

_ Cause, when ya alone at Christmas, it’s somehow worse than the rest of the year.  _

_ If ya get what I’m sayin’, turn the page.  _

Aira turns the page.

In said page, there is a business card for a certain sweets shop in the area that just so happens to be located right outside his bubble.

~~~~~

Aira does make it to the sweets shop like he was told to do. 

_ I want ya to go to the location on the menu.  _

**_Ding ding._ **

_ Leave that lil’ red notebook next to what ya think the most depressin’ Christmas movie is.  _

Aira begins scanning the shelves in the store that were filled with games, magazines, movies and more for the customers to enjoy while they indulge in sweets at the shop. Pondering a bit, he sees the movie “Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer”, and decides this is his best option, sliding the red notebook right between the titles. 

“Alright everyone, today’s dessert special is the family’s special daifuku that’s filled with…”

Not wanting to be around the area much longer, Aira decides to quickly take his leave. 

**_Ding ding._ **

Hearing a sudden chime at the door, the front counter employee of the sweets shop couldn’t help but glance over to see the familiar red notebook his best friend dotted over had suddenly been right there on the shelf like he instructed!

~~~~~

Aira can’t help but feel rather proud of making his next move as he walks down the street and away from the sweets shop. 

_ Fufu, to think I pulled that off so perfectly! _

_ Your move, Mystery Boy! _

At least, Aira was proud until he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

“Wait. You’re that notebook boy!”

~~~~~

“Wait, he wanted you to spy on me?! You can’t tell him you saw me!”

“Ehh? Why not?”

“Because I don’t want him to know who I am!!!”

Sitting at one of the booths of the sweets shop was Aira, but now with a newfound company whose name happened to be Jun. And apparently, this “Jun” happened to be the best friend of the boy who was writing Aira back in the notebook.

“But don’t you want to meet him?”

“Nooope!”

Jun stares at Aira for a few moments.

“...I mean, not yet. Ahh, I don’t know! I want to get to know him, but it… it’s easier to do it in there.” he explains, even gesturing to the notebook that was on the table in front of them.

“Uh… Yeah, okay. There’s something I don’t understand. Weren’t you supposed to put this next to a depressing Christmas movie? What the hell is depressing about ‘Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer’?” Jun asks, not really connecting the dots yet on this matter.

“Reindeer are herbivores, who would  _ never _ hurt anyone! You think a kid wants to think about a Reindeer running over their Grandma? No!!!”

“Ohh, you have a point. That is pretty depressing…”

“Right?!”

They both laugh a little to themselves.

“So… What is he like? Your friend?”

“Aha, I don’t think he would want me to answer that question.”

“Is he snarly?!”

“Ah, I think our friends would describe him more as ‘finicky.’ He’s, uh… He’s complicated. All right? He has a lot of walls. But, once he lets you in, he’s the most loyal friend you could have. Trust me.”

“...Can I? Trust you?” Aira asks a bit hesitantly.

“...I mean, you did come during a time where I was super busy, so… it’s  _ totally possible _ that you dropped off the notebook, and I never saw you.” Jun says, even deciding to look off to the side to add a slight hint of a dramatic effect. 

“...You would do that for me?”

“...And for him.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not Kaname.”

Aira couldn’t help but be rather confused, about to say something more before the sound of the door to the front rang, signaling a new customer, which meant Jun had to get up.

“But look, you have to at least give him something, or he will never forgive me. Can’t you at least tell him your name?”

“No, because he tried to trick me! Unless…”

Aira takes a moment to think to himself.

“...Your friend hates Christmas, right?”

“Yeah.”

“..Fufu. If he wants my name, he’s gonna have to earn it, meaning…”

**_“He’s gonna have to ask Santa!~”_ **

~~~~~

“...This boy is wantin’ me to suffer, ain’t he?”

Currently, Kohaku and Jun were standing right outside a certain part of a store labeled “Santaland”, where parents could bring their children to speak with Santa and tell him whatever Christmas wishes they may have had.

“Look, or maybe he just wants you to, I don’t know, feel the holiday spirit?”

“No way, I think I know em’ a little better than ya do, Jun-han.”

“Oi, just be nice to Santa, alright?”

“I ain’t makin’ no promises.”

Kohaku begins walking down the path lined with candy canes, fake snow, dozens and dozens of Christmas trees, and basically any Christmas galore you could think of. 

_ Your mission, if you’re brave enough to accept it… _

_ I dare you to ask Santa for my name. (✧∀✧)/ _

_ If you’ve been a good boy this year, you’ve got nooothing to worry about! ┐(︶▽︶)┌ _

_ But if you want to get past the Santa guard, you might have to get naughty… Σ(°ロ°) _

“Hey, only kids twelve and under allowed!”

Kohaku pauses in his steps as he approaches a male with grey hair and golden narrowed eyes dressed as an elf at the entrance whose job was clearly to permit and not permit those who wanted to come in. 

_ Not very elf like if ya ask me. _

“Well, I think ya can make an exception.”

“ _ I said twelve and under only! _ ”

_ Hmm, what do you say to a really mad elf, I wonder? ( ˘･з･) _

“Well, I bet ya the New York TImes would be pretty interested to know that ya made it a store policy to discriminate against teenagers.”

“All shitty teenagers like you do is cause trouble.”

“Well, I’m 11.”

Silence.

“I’m tall fer my age.”

“That’s it! I’m calling security!”

“Ah, ya ain’t needa do that-”

“Ohhh, no way! Are you  _ the _ Koga Oogami? Aha, I love your guitar playing! I knew it was you!” Jun suddenly rushes in, for although he did recognize who this was now, he was using this opportunity more so as an escape for Kohaku to go ahead and move forward.

“Ah? Heh, yup, that’s me. I’m surprised ya noticed me from this getup. Are you a fan or what?”

As the two begin to get carried away in conversation, Kohaku sees this as his moment to rush forward, going right past all of the children and parents in line, even bumping into the ones at front.

“Ahh, ‘m sorry, but this is an emergency.”

“Ho ho ho, we got a big boy! But as I like to say, you’re neeever too old for Santa, ha ha ha!”

Kohaku stares in a bit of dishevelment.

_ Show him the notebook to collect your reward! （☆∀☆） _

“No, no, no. I ain’t here fer that. Umm, I was sent by…” he begins to say, even holding up the red notebook to hint off what he had meant to Santa.

“Ohhh, our mutual friend!!”

“Yeah.”

_ Gosh, could he be any freakin’ louder?! _

“Yeah, so… do ya have somethin’ fer me?”

“Right up here!” Santa says, even tapping the top of his hat for reference.

“In ya head or what?”

“In my hat!”

“Ohh, okay, um…”

“Come, come! Sit on my lap first!”

Kohaku makes a bit of a face, as if he was disgusted by even the thought.

“Uh, no. I mean, I’m kinda in a rush-”

“Come on! If you want a present from Santa, you have to sit on his lap!”

Kohaku’s disgusted expression only continues.

“Hey, will you hurry up? There are children waiting!” a Mother suddenly calls out from behind, clearly annoyed by just how long Kohaku was taking.

“...Fine.” Kohaku mumbles, beginning to walk up the steps to where Santa was and awkwardly taking a seat against his knee. “Do ya want my damn Christmas list or what-  _ Agh _ !”

“I’m going to give you a small warning, punk.” Santa suddenly began to talk in a low voice over to the pink haired boy, this truly grabbing Kohaku’s attention as he narrows his eyes a rather bit. 

“Our mutual friend happens to be very special to me, and I don’t want her dating some snarky teenage smart-ass.” he continues on, his smile not at all fading as he spoke.

“Nngh, stop grippin’ my arm like that! Just give me the hat!”

“Promise me you won’t hurt him.”

“The hell! You are the one hurtin’ me! Don’t think I won’t reach over and sock ya right in the mouth just cause you’re a lil’ Christmas Saint!”

Everyone watching couldn’t help but begin to gasp as the two were making quite the scene. Koga’s attention is suddenly driven away from Jun as he hears the crowds, growling a little under his breath as he brings his walkie talkie up to his mouth. “Oi, I’m gunna need backup!”

“ _ Owww! What the hell _ ?!”

“Promise, punk.”

“Look, if ya ain’t gunna gimme the hat, I’m gunna tell all these nice lil’ children that ya ain’t real!”

“You little-”

“Oi, I’m gunna need ya to step aside quietly!”

Kohaku looks over to see Koga standing right in front of the both of them. Not saying another word, Kohaku begins to slowly stand up, as if he was willing to comply with him. Although, as they lock eyes, Kohaku reaches over and snatches Santa’s hat, only to then take off in the opposite direction in a bolt. 

“Hey, he took my hat!”

“He stole Santa’s hat!”

All Kohaku can think of doing is run.

The only path he has in front of him is darting through the many Christmas trees that were on display. However, with a hazy head and not exactly knowing where he was going, he only begins to knock into many things, Christmas trees beginning to fall down everywhere and the crowd going off in a frenzy. 

Just as Kohaku thought he had made it out, he stops suddenly as he sees two large security guards standing right in his way. 

His first instinct was to grab one of the large candy cane decorations on display, holding it out in front of him as if it were a weapon.

“Huh? I’m leavin’ with this hat, and no one is gunna get hurt, alright?”

At least, that’s how he thought it would go, before he is suddenly tackled to the ground by none other than Koga.

As Kohaku looks up from his spot on the ground, he sees not only the security guards looking down at him, but the Christmas Elf he oh so despises now.

“Tch, ya really think you’re the first teenager to mess with Santa? Hell no!”

Suddenly, Kohaku is being dragged out by them, but he makes sure to shove the hat in his coat.

~~~~~

_ So, Mystery Boy, do you feel the holiday spirit? ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ _

Kohaku’s fingers suddenly brush against a texture that contrasts with the fluff of the hat in his hands. He pauses a moment, beginning to turn the outer edge of the hat inside out to find out what the texture had been.

As he flips it, he is greeted with a word written in pink glitter glue right on the inside of the hat.

Aira.

Kohaku begins to smile.

_ His name is Aira-han. _

“Hey, you’re actually smiling. Hah, it’s a Christmas miracle, even.” says Jun as he begins to make his way out of the store to approach Kohaku. 

“Well… I guess I did get a present from Mister ole’ Saint Nick.”

“I think you had fun.”

“If ya tell anyone that, I  _ will _ deny it.” Kohaku says, even pointing a finger toward Jun, although, he did have a tiny smile creeping on his face.

“Ah, his name is Aira. Aira-han.”

“Hey, I like that name.”

“Yeah… Yeah, me too.”

Jun nods his head approvingly.

“Heu, um… Do ya think you could do me one last favor, Jun-han? I would do it myself, but I ain’t goin’ back in there… ever.”

“Um… Yeah?”

~~~~~

“Ho ho ho!”

Aira was currently seated at the steps outside his apartment, breathing into his hands that were being bitten by the cold air. However, at hearing this he peaks out to the side and a huge grin creeps upon his face, quickly standing up.

“Ahaha, Uncle Mama!”

Mama, as Aira calls him, begins walking up with a rather huge smile and a Santa outfit hung over his shoulder.

“Ha ha, of course I do! He came at the end of my shift with a plate of milk and cookies!” he says, reaching into his coat and pulling out the red notebook.

“Mm, I don’t really like that boy for you though, Aira-san. And I don’t think Keito-san would either.”

“W-Well, Keito is on a business trip.”

“Hey, hey, your Mama is just looking out for you, is all! Merry Christmas, kid.”

“Merry Christmas, Mama.~”

And, as Mama always wanted, he swooped down and brought Aira into a rather large bear hug and Aira had even gasped a little, these sorts of hugs always almost taking his breath away. A few moments later, Mama had taken his leave, and Aira quickly turned around with the notebook in hand and ran back inside the apartment, excited to see what the pages had in store next.

~~~~~

_ Dear Aira-han, _

_ Ya win this round.  _

_ If we are gunna do this, then I agree to ya silly little rules.  _

_ No spyin’, no last names, no social media stalkin’, no pressure to meet.  _

_ Personal questions are fair game, but they gotta be earned with a lil’ dare.  _

_ Well, I did ya dare.  _

_ So, tell me, Aira-han… _

**_...What do ya want for Christmas?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so? What did you think about this chapter? I had a lot of fun writing it, especially the moments between Aira and Arashi! I already adore their little friendship within the Pretty 5 group, and I think making Arashi his sister will be super impactful! I also had a blast writing about Santa Mama and Kohaku, I was truly laughing quite a bit. (＾ｖ＾）
> 
> I really hope you look forward to the next chapters! I might slow down my pace a bit, as I want this to be read during the holidays. But I think I should at least post this chapter now to better understand some of the gaps! 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for the support, and I hope you continue to enjoy! (⺣◡⺣)♡*
> 
> -Kohakucchii


End file.
